


guide

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: it's quite moments like this between each storm that cú chulainn is able to let his mind wander, letting himself feel a little bit proud at how far his master, you have come since your first meeting. as long as they are together, then cú chulainn will continue to watch over his master guiding and illuminating their path.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Kudos: 6





	guide

**Author's Note:**

> caster cú is one of my favorite characters i need to just babble about him more.
> 
> a BIG thank you to the organizers of the event and the work that everyone posted for fate week!!! it really was a treat to see what everyone made for this event and to participate as well!

It's quiet moments like this between each storm that Cú Chulainn is able to let his mind wander, letting himself feel a little bit proud at how far his master, you have come since your first meeting. Singularity F, Fuyuki the Flame Contaminated City, your first trial by fire in a literal and figurative sense.

A Master who on paper was nothing to write home about, simply someone who was there for numbers alone and Cú later learned that you had come here somewhat on a whim with very little information as to the happenings and what would be expected of you at Chaldea. It's funny, how quickly things changed how you went from being a single person amongst a sea of people to the one shouldering the responsibility to save Humanity as the single remaining Master. 

With trial and error, you learned how to best work and communicate your thoughts clearly to your Servants. With each battle, it was becoming clearer to see that you wouldn't be half bad as a commander, what with how the Shielder trusted you, how you supported her in turn, and with how Servant's answered your summons.

From a shaky legged newborn to a confident Master who stands on their own two feet despite your fear and worries you continue pressing forward, as your story has yet to reach its end. Cú is hellbent on making sure that it will not end in tragedy, not if he has anything to say about it. No the ending to your story will be a far better outcome than his own. 

When he materializes as a Caster, he imposed the role of a "guide" to himself. Even if the world around them erupts into flames once more, so long as long as they are together, then he will continue to watch over his master guiding and illuminating their path.

With a smile on his face and an arm thrown over their shoulder to pull his Master in close Cú Chulainn will sing their praises and look forward to seeing them improve even more. 


End file.
